The Dragon Rider From Beyond
by ghost509
Summary: After a freak and crazy thunderstorm, a new dragon rider appears, and seems to tame dragons easier than Hiccup! Can the new rider be trusted? Or, are they secretly working for Dagur and his berserkers?
1. Chapter 1

**(Set sometime between the two How To Train Your Dragon shows, "Defenders of Berk" and "Dragons: Race to the Edge".)**

 **(Nighttime)**

Toothless sat on Hiccup's rooftop, tail swinging back and forth slowly. He glared and growled, staring intently at a group of clouds in the distance. A bolt of white hot lightning broke the utter blackness, cleaving the night in parts. Thunder came soon after, disrupting and destroying any peace. He didn't like this, this wasn't any normal lightning or thunder. Something was coming...something bad.

"Hey Toothless!" Looking down the Night Fury noticed his friend and partner, Hiccup, looking up at him. "C'mon down bud, it's time to go to sleep."

Staring at the clouds one last time, the dragon sneered at it before climbing down and entering and home with his rider. The two jumped when thunder boomed louder then before. They turned, and watched as one bolt of lighting cut through the sky and hit an island off in the distance.

"Man, haven't seen lightning this bad since the Skrill showed up." Hiccup commented, before shutting the door behind them.

 **(Island north of Berk)**

A motionless figure currently lays in a crater on a sandy beach. The crater is deep, and the sand surrounding the figure is burnt black. The person laying still wears a strange kind of body armor. It was mainly black, with orange shoulder pads, boots, and long cuff like pieces of armor on the wrists. The back had two holsters, with one being empty and the other holding a sword. The helmet itself was the oddest piece. The right side was black, while the left was orange. The black side had a black lens, while the orange had a red lens.

The red lens glowed to life, before the figure sat up with a groan.

"Great, where the fuck am I now?" He whispered to himself, rubbing his lower back on reflex (since the armor stopped him from feeling his hand). He suddenly heard a roar and shot up to his feet, grabbing and unsheathing his sword in the blink of an eye. He slowly started to spin around, eyeing his environment for any activity. There was a rustling in the trees, and when he looked up, he watched as something with wings and a spikey tail flew above him. "Dragons?"


	2. Chapter 2

**(One week later)**

"Remind me again why we have to go to some random island!" Snotlout demanded for about the tenth time since their departure from Berk.

"Because Gothi has been bothering both Gobber and my dad for the past week about that storm we had. And when Gothi has a bad feeling about something, everyone usually tends to listen." Hiccup informed, rolling his eyes at the excessive nagging.

"Don't we have storms like, six times a month? What's so special or spooky about this one?" Tuffnut asked.

"We don't know Tuffnut, that's why we're going to check it out. But Hiccup's right, if Gothi has a bad feeling about something, it's usually best to listen. Remember that time she had a bad feeling about Gobber's 'famous spicy mutton'?" Astrid retorted.

The gang shuddered simultaneously. Snotlout's swallowed the puke that almost came out, which made him shudder more.

The island finally came into view. It was medium in size, a little less than half of the size of Berk. Half of it was sandy while the other half was nothing but foliage, and tall mountain sat in its middle. Hiccup eyed the giant crater and burnt sand, but something else caught his attention.

"Am I crazy, or did someone make a hut next to that crater?" He questioned out loud. The hut in question was about 15 feet by 15 feet, with one door facing the beach. From the angle he had, he could see the hut had two windows. One facing the ocean and one next to the door.

"You're not crazy! Well I mean, you did kinda train the deadliest dragon ever to exist and keep it as a pet, that sleeps about five feet away from you every night. But you're not crazy about this!" Tuffnut shouted over the wind.

"What he said." Ruffnut agreed.

"Yeah but…whatever. Look! We have a job to do so lets do it. Everyone start to descend, but watch out, we don't know what we're dealing with." Hiccup and Toothless started to descend, and the others followed suit.

They landed on the opposite of the crater than the hut. Dismounting, Hiccup walked towards the building with the others close behind. They each eyed the hut and its surrounding, luckily nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The dragons even seemed calm, expect for Toothless. He stared at the ocean and silently growled.

"So, who's going up to knock?" Hiccup asked, before being pushed. Turning around to glare, he watched as the others gave him a thumbs up. Shaking his head, he walked up the two stairs and was about to knock, before Toothless fired a blast into the water. "Whoa bud! What's wrong? What are you doing?"

A figure shot up from the water, causing some to splash out and soak the riders and their dragons. They were quick to wipe their eyes to see what has appeared.

"Scauldron!"

The blue sea dragon roared loudly, before spraying a stream of water at Hookfang. Said dragon flapped his wings up, flying and dodging the attack. Its jaw inflated yet again.

"Toothless, plasma blast its jaw!"

The night fury readied its attack, before a blast of fire attacked the sand to his right. Five spikes were shot at and hit the ground next to Snotlout.

With two mighty roars a blue/green monstrous nightmare and a red/yellow deadly nadder appeared. The nadder stayed in the sky while the nightmare landed on the huts roof.

"Well, wasn't expecting this." Hiccup stated as he and others moved close to one another. Their own dragons growled and readied their attacks to protect the riders.

"I'm used to Hiccup leading us into traps. But Gothi? Guess I can only trust myself nowadays." Snotlout said to himself.

The three dragons readied their attacks, before there was a whistle. The three dragons stopped their attacks and calmed down.

"As much as I like a good fight, let's not do it so close to my temporary living establishment, shall we?" A new voice stated. Turning around, the group noticed a male standing in the doorway of the hut.

He was taller than any of them, but only slightly when compared to Hiccup. He definitely had muscle, and it was pure unlike Snotlout, who had a mixture of muscle and fat. His hair was short and brown, his skin was pale, and his eyes were brown.

His clothes were a mixture of black and gold, but it wasn't traditional Viking clothing. It was cut shorter than most, allowing some of his arms and legs to show. Black armor protected his shoulders, and a long piece protected the top of his hand/wrist. A double sheath rested on his black, which held a single sword.

"I uh, think that's for the best. Sorry, we were just surprised by the sudden you know, Scauldron attack." Hiccup informed while motioning to said dragon. The Scauldron seemed to gasp at the accusation and gave the man a pleading look.

"Scaldy? No way, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Would ya girl?" The man reached a hand out, prompting 'Scaldy' to move her head close. She touched her nose to his hand and began to rub. "Unless of course I told her to…which I guess is the reason why she attacked you all. I told her to guard me when I was asleep."

"You know, uh, Scaldy?" Hiccup questioned while raising an eyebrow.

"I know all three. That's Spikes and this is Torch." He introduced the nadder and nightmare. Spikes flew down and landed on his right while the nightmare climbed down and stood to his left.

"Training and taming three different species of dragon is no small feat. Hiccup's the only person I know that has trained more than one dragon." Fishlegs informed.

"Something tells me you guys didn't come here to praise my dragon training skills. What do you want?"

"And I thought Snotlout had a bad attitude." Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut. Although it was nowhere near silent and allowed everyone to hear it. They received a glare from Snotlout.

"We…were checking out the damage! Yeah! I'm sure you noticed the crater next to your hut, right? There was a bad storm about a week ago and we wanted to check to see if any dragons were injured."

"That's not-" Fishlegs slapped his hands over the twins mouths, stopping them from continuing.

"Ok, I understand what's going on. You've never seen me before, don't know whether or not I'm friend or foe, so on and so forth. I get it, believe me, I don't exactly trust you all either." Tuffnut gasped.

"You don't trust us?! Not even Fishlegs?! Look at him! He's the human version of a sheep!" Tuffnut exclaimed while hugging the large Viking.

"Look, I'm not some bad guy or something. Torch and I were flying around and got caught up in that storm. He got hit and we crashed on island. Been here ever since."

"You know Berk is over there, right? You could've came over and asked for some help." Astrid pointed out.

"I didn't know that. You see, I'm not exactly from around here." He informed, being Spikes lightly tapped the back of his head. "That and if I did I wouldn't have met Scaldy and Spikes here." The two dragons in questioned murred in happiness.

"Not from around here?"

"Yes. I come from beyond that fog. I can easily navigate over there and I know where everything is. But here? I haven't a clue." He informed.

"Beyond the fog, huh?" Hiccup asked himself.

"Hiccup, what are you thinking?"

"We've never been beyond the fog. He has! Who knows what's beyond it? What new dragons we haven't discovered yet?!"

"Yeah, cause I definitely wanna discover the new ways I can get killed." Snotlout said sarcastically.

"I can take you." The guy stated.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure. I've been bored out of my mind this last week and I'm itching to get out of here. Might as well be useful and guide you." He shrugged while scratching under Spikes and Torch's chins.

"But Hiccup-"

"Not now Astrid. Let's get you back to Berk so you can convince my father to allow us to leave. Uh, what's your name?"

"Kevin. Kevin Minton."

 **(Berk)**

The dragon riders (along with Kevin, Torch and Spikes) landed in the middle of the village. Scadly was still swimming in the ocean since most of the Viking had a bad history with her kind.

They dismounted and headed for Hiccups home, which is where Stoick would be.

"Hiccup!" A voice called. Turning, everyone watched as Gobber ran towards them as fast as he could. He stopped a few feet away in order to catch his breath.

"Gobber? What's wrong?"

"Hiccup! Stoick-who's this?"

"Gobber this is Kevin, Kevin this is Gobber. Kevin here's beyond the fog. I was hoping we would be able to convince my father to let us go with him to explore."

"Well that might have to wait awhile Hiccup. I have some very bad news."

"Bad news?" Hiccup questioned, suddenly feeling anxious. The look in Gobber's eyes told him something was incredibly wrong.

"It's Dagur, Hiccup. He's escaped!"


End file.
